the_time_crisis_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 63
"Time Crisis, Oscars wrap-up. We'll talk about that, a little bit.We'll also talk about the controversial children's film, Peter Rabbit. We'll also dig back into our favorite Diet Coke commercial - but this time with a twist. All this, plus listener emails, and the Top Ten songs on iTunes right now. This is Time Crisis." Episode Guests *Kyle - fan Topics Jake and Ezra chat about the Oscars (#JakeAtVanityFair2019): the Best Songs and Ezra’s performance with Karen O in 2014. Ezra details the Peter Rabbit controversey and his song for the film "I Promise You". After the announcement of a new email address for the show (8minutecapecod@gmail.com), listener Kyle calls in to ask some relationship advice from the Crew. They revisit Diet Coke's "Because I can" advertisement and its English incarnation. The two-fridge concept is introduced and Jake tells the story Lonnie's Dad and his chest freezer of McRibs and VHS sexual megamix. The Top Ten compares the guitar tone of Carrie Underwood's "The Champion" with Stevie Nicks' "Edge of Seventeen". Ezra explains the origins of the latter's title and Jake's misheard lyric inspired his upcoming song "One Winged Dove." The segment also features more inspiring tracks, auto-tuned country, and Seinfeld invited Bebe Rexha onto the show. Segments *Mail Bag *Time Crisis Hotline *Top Five Continuity *Vampire Weekend *Episode 52 - James Corden *Episode 55 - Portugal. The Man *Episode 47 - Ezra's protein shake recipe *Jake's New Age and Ambient Playlist *Lonnie's Dad *Jake's Introduction to GBV, Vol. 1 Music Top Five Top Ten #"No Excuses" - Meghan Trainor #"The Middle" - Zedd, Maren Morris & Grey #"God's Plan" - Drake #"Meant to Be" - Bebe Rexha & Florida Georgia Line #"Whatever It Takes" - Imagine Dragons #"You Make It Easy" - Jason Aldean #"Top Off (feat. JAY Z, Future & Beyoncé)" - DJ Khaled #"Never Be the Same" - Camila Cabello #"This Is Me" - Keala Settle & The Greatest Showman Ensenble #"The Champion (feat. Ludacris)" - Carrie Underwood Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Boys" - Charli XCX *"For Free (feat.Drake)" - DJ Khaled *"Mystery of Love" - Sufjan Stevens *"This Is Me" - Keala Settle & The Greatest Showman Ensemble *"We Are the Champions" - Queen *"Mighty River" - Mary J. Blige *"Stand Up for Something (feat. Common)" - Andra Day *"The Moon Song (Studio Version Duet)" - Karen O & Ezra Koenig *"Remember Me (Dúo) Natalia Lafourcade" - Miguel *"I Promise You (Ezra's Demo) "Peter Rabbit"" - Ezra Koenig *"I Promise You (from the Motion Picture "Peter Rabbit")" - James Corden *"Asking for a Friend" - Shopping *"M79" - Vampire Weekend *"Gold Dust Woman" - Fleetwood Mac *"Shoe Boot" - Nathaniel Rateliff & The Night Sweats *"Red House" - Jimi Hendrix *"'Til It's Over" - Anderson .Paak *"Lyrics (feat. Novelist)" - Skepta *"Otis (feat. Otis Reading)" - JAY Z & Kanye West *"Grandma's Hands" - Bill Withers *"The Champion (feat. Ludacris)" - Carrie Underwood *"Edge of Seventeen (Remastered)" - Stevie Nicks *"This Is Me" - Keala Settle & The Greatest Showman Ensenble *"Never Be the Same" - Camila Cabello *"Top Off (feat. JAY Z, Future & Beyoncé)" - DJ Khaled *"You Make It Easy" - Jason Aldean *"Whatever It Takes" - Imagine Dragons *"Meant to Be" - Bebe Rexha & Florida Georgia Line *"God's Plan" - Drake *"The Middle" - Zedd, Maren Morris & Grey *"Turn Me On" - Kevin Lyttle *"No Excuses" - Meghan Trainor Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 4